


The First Job's

by TheOneNerevarRing



Series: The Adventure's of Dravel Peragun Part I: The Outlander in Balmora [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneNerevarRing/pseuds/TheOneNerevarRing
Summary: A retelling of the Nerevarine Dravel Peragun's first 2 day's in Morrowind, It's told in the form of a re-telling ages after the event's originally happened.





	The First Job's

**Author's Note:**

> I should have written this note when i posted this story but for reason's beyond my mind, I did'nt, But i'm just going to mention now that these stories i'm writing are not "separate" in a normal sense like Sherlock Holmes where you can read basically any damn story you want, This is a novel of which each chapter is self contained but it is also connected to the previous story/stories in one way or another, As they go on, They will become more and more connected and if you have played the game itself (Of which i would suspect you have) you'll know why.
> 
> So if you ever asked that question, Here's the answer.
> 
> Thank you and enjoy the stories.

-The following account come's from a document written by Tholer Fareti, A subject of the Great House Indoril who wrote this on 13 Second Seed, 4E 172, It appear's to be slightly damaged but it's content's appear to still be readable-

 

I: 16 Last Seed of the 426th year of the 3rd era. I remember much of that day with much joyfulness, All because it was my first day in Vvardenfell, It was the day of freedom, The day i re-begin my life after 24 year's of imprisonment, The day of which i could forget most of my past life and just think about what was to come, But that did'nt go in the way i wanted it, But that is for later, Much later, And so to start this, I'll tell about my first 2 day's there, And of the the first job's i ever did in Morrowind, My first service's of duty.

The day was clear and the sun shined it's light on Balmora and the rest of the area around it as the citizen's walked in the street's, They all were doing their normal duties and task's when i walked in, I had arrived that morning in Seyda Neen and instead of taking the slit strider, I deicided to walk, Afterall this had been the first time i had walked to somewhere on my own accord and choice since before i was imprisoned all those year's before, When i arrived, The people all looked at me, Like if they had never seen a person walk through the gate's before, But i could understand why, I was an outlander, And in Morrowind, Especially Vvardenfell, Outlander's were not liked very well, And still aren't even to this day, But i was sent here for some kind of purpose, What i don't know, All i knew was that a man back in Seyda Neen named Sellus Gravius told me to deliver a message to a man named Caius Cosades in the Hlaalu city of Balmora, And so now that i have arrived, I had to find him, I was also told that i could ask for where he lived at a place called the South Wall Cornerclub located on the southeastern side of town, And so i walked across the bridge and went to the cornerclub, I walked inside and asked a Nord named Sottilde, “Excuse me, Can you please help me?”,  
She looked at me for a moment but then replied in a low voice “Well it depend's what it is”,  
“Well i'm looking for a man named Caius, Caius Cosades” said I,  
After i asked her, She grinned and even giggled a bit before replying with “That old sugar tooth huh? Well he lives just a stone throw away from here, Just go from here and walk up the stair's to your right of the building and go to the last house on your left, It's a double housed building, You can't miss it”,  
“Thank you kindly, I'll be on my way now, Good day to you” , I then walked out the door, And followed her direction's, I walked up the stair's next to the building, Turned left and walked down the street until i reached the last house on the street, And so i knocked on the door, And then it opened.

Before me at that time was a half naked Imperial, He then said to me “Who are you? And why are you here?”  
“My name is Dravel Peragun” said i in a slightly nervous manner,  
He then leaded me inside without saying a single word, We did sat down at a small table, He then said “So your the new arrival aren't you?”, I nodded yes and he then continued, “I thought as much, I've been expecting you, I was Informed yesterday by an offical in Ebonheart that you were coming to Vvardenfell and were to report to me, But for what reason i do not know”,  
I then cleared my throat and replied, “Yes, I arrived this morning in Seyda Neen, And i was told to give you these paper's to you by a man named Sellus Gravius at the Census office there”  
“Alright then, Might if i read them?” said Caius, I then proceeded to give him the paper's, He took a minute or two to read them and to decipher it's code, But once he finished reading it, He said “Well this is quite interesting indeed, It say's that the Emperor himself want's me to take you under my wing and command, It does'nt say why though, Which make's me a bit suspicious, However since this is coming from the Emperor, I will not question it any longer, Well i guess the first thing to do is to sign you in”.

He then reached for a piece of paper plus his quill and ink and wrote down a few detail's, Then he began to ask me some question's, “Ok first of all just to get this out of the way, Your name is Dravel Peragun, You are of the Dunmer kind, You are 63 year's of age and you have been in the Imperial City prison for 24 year's, 5 month's and 2 day's, Now with that said, What are your skill's?”  
“Well before i was imprisoned i was good with a long blade and axe, And i was well known for my skill's in the art of Mysticism, Matter of fact for a time i was often refered to by my kin and brother's as “The Warrior Mage”, But it's been year's since i used the skill's, So i'm probably very rusty at them” said i in a conversational manner,  
As Caius wrote down the information i had just told him, He mumbled to himself the fact's i had told him, I bit of a reminder in a way i guess, Once he was finished he asked if i would like my class name to be Warrior Mage, I nodded yes and he then wrote it down, Finally he asked the last question, “What is your birth sign?”  
I sat bck for a moment trying to remember, But after a moment or so, I gave an answer, “Well let's see, If i remember correctly, I was born under the sign of The Lord, Which has given me much strength and endurance, But i only would only use my power's when i needed too”,  
“Interesting, I've never met a individual before in my life who has had sign, Well it seem's your a bit unique, But that all the question's i have to ask, But before we sign and stamp the paper's, See if it's in order”, I then read what was on the page, And everything was in order, He did ask 1 more question though, But it was to do with prison, He asked to me “Why were imprisoned in the first place”, I replied with “I don't know, All i know is that i was helping the Legion with something, Then the morning after that i found myself in a jail cell, When i asked the guard what i was doing here, He said to me “Shut your mouth you bastard! Ask me that again and i'll cut out your tongue!”, Caius then nodded, We then both signed the paper and stamped it, And i still remember clearly what was on it, Here, Write down the content's on this page, It show's what was on it,

Blade's Member Recruitment:

Name: Dravel Peragun  
Race: Dunmer (Dark Elf)  
Age: 63 year's  
Prison Record: Served 24 year's, 5 month's and 2 day's for unknown crime's  
Known Skill's: Long Blade, Mysticism and other similar skill's in the same manner, Axe  
Birthsign: The Lord

Signed in the name of the sacred oath and of the Great Emperor Uriel Septem VII

Dravel Peragun

Caius Cosades, Bladesmaster of Vvardenfell

And so with that done, It ws time for order's, But it was'nt really what i expected, Instead of work, He told me to not work for him until i got my skill's back to a suitable level, He suggested i go join the Fighter's Guild or the Mage's Guild, Or if i wish the Thieves Guild, A guild of which i was once a member of, He also gave me 350 drake's, A set of good quality Chitin Armor to get me started and a Steel Longsword, Plus he gave me the room upstairs with a key, And so that is where i went to after our meeting concluded, It was around the 14th hour of the day when i laid down to rest, This was the first time i had slept on a bed for year's, In my jail cell, All i had for a bed was a thin blanket made from animal skin's and a small, wheat filled pillow, So to know proper slumbering for the first time in so long was something of a bittersweet moment, In a sense that is.

II: I awoke about 5 hour's later and i went down to one of the two local tradehouse's and got a few item's including a pipe, It was nice to have a pipe again, Before i went to prison, I used to smoke the finest Hackle-lo or Kresh Fiber all the time, Especially when something came up where i had to think, It helped to clear the mind, I then returned home and started a fire in the fireplace, After getting the fire going, I made a simple meal of Saltrice, Scuttle and Scrib Cabbage, I then sat for the next 2 or 3 hour's by the fire, Smoking my pipe, Writing the event's of the day in my journal and thinking about what to do, What happened before and considering what event's may take place, I also read one of the book's that the old owner used to have, I read The Real Barenziah Part I, It was a nice read and helped clear my head, But there was one last thing this day was missing, A drink, A drink of a brew to be exact, And so i looked around the house and i found a few bottle's of Greef and Sujamma in a cupboard just by the door, I also found 2 bottle's of Nordic Mead too, And so i drank some Mead in a glass cup, And so the night was now perfect, At about the 20th hour, I decided to rest for the night, It had been a long day and i was weary, And so i slept and drifted into a deep slumber once more.

The next morning, I had a simple breakfast of Saltrice and Scrib Jelly, I then decided that i would go out and find some work like Caius had recommended to me the previous day, At about the 10th hour, I walked over to the Fighter's Guild and met with the head of the place, A Female Nord by the name of Eydis Fire-Eye, When i entered her office in the building, I found that she was very rude, I know that Nord's can be rude but she was ruder than most, “What say you Dunmer? If so, It better be important! I have certain matter's to attend to!” said she with a fiery voice,  
I responded quickly to her saying “Well i believe it is important as i've come to join for the Fighter's Guild”  
She then looked at me with a bit of a evil eye, She then said to me in a little more polite voice “Really? Well i guess that is then, But don't much of my time, Alright?”  
I nodded yes, She then rose from her chair and walked over to a small chest at the back of the room, She grabbed out of it a small leaflet, One of many in the chest, It was a charter for the guild, Every guild gave you one, And i read it and confirmed with her when i finished, Then i was sworned in and at that point on, I was a member of the Fighter's Guild, I did think of joining the Mage's Guild but i decided i would do that at a later point, But now it was time for my first order, She instructed me to go to Drarayne Thelas's house right across the Odai River to deal with a rat probelm.

And so i walked over to the bridge, Crossed it and knocked on the door of her house, The door opened and i walked in, She then closed the door and told me what was going on, “I'm so glad you've arrived, I've been trying to get rid of these rat's for day's now but they won't go away, Luckily they haven't eaten through my pillow's yet, But since your here, I'll give you the key to the storage room upstair's, Now there is 1 rat through the door to my right and 2 in the storage room, Good luck to you”,  
I then opened the door which leaded into her bedroom, And i killed the rat, Afterward's i went outside and walked up the stair's toward's the storage room, Even before unlocking the door, The smell of aging rat shit was present, But when i opened the door, The 2 rat's rushed at me, But i killed them in an instant, It turned out that i was still good with a sword, But the real test would be when i killed someone, And so the rat's were dead, Considering she said something about pillow's, I decided to look around in the place to see if anything was damaged, And nothing was, The only thing that was wrong in the room were pile's of rat shit in every corner of the room, I then went back to Drarayne to report to her that now all rat's were dead and that nothing was damaged, “That's good to hear, That leave's only one thing on my mind to worry about, That shipment of pillow's which was supposed to arrive last week, Maybe if you have time you could go looking for it, The last i heard was that it docked for a short time in Dagon Fel, That was ten day's ago now, So try looking in that area when you do, Otherwise i thank you for getting rid of the rat's, Here is your payment of 100 drake's”, And so with that i returned back to Eydis at the Fighter's Guild, “So you got rid of the rat's?, Good, I'm glad to hear, Well done, And now i have another job for you, One that's a little more difficult”,  
“Well what is it?” said i in a manner of questioning, “It's a job to do with poacher's, If you don't know already, One of the main sources of food here in Morrowind, Especially here on Vvardenfell, Are Kwama Egg's, They originate from egg mine's all over the province, But it does'nt mean they're all safe, Sometime's, People like to steal them, And so i want you to go to the Shulk Egg Mine and kill 2 poacher's, The mine is located just west of here on a hill along the Odai River, Report back to me when they're dead, And so i set off, This was the real test to prove i'm still the fighter i once was.

I arrived at the mine about 20 minute's and i met 2 miner's at the entrance, They were very people and i was even invited to have lunch with them as it was about that time of day when i arrived, It was a simple meal of Kwama Egg's, Corkbulb Root and Saltrice, After i finished lunch i asked them if they knew where the egg poacher's were, They did, And i even found out their name's, Their name's were Sevillo Othan and Daynila Valas, Apparently they had been stealing from the mine every night for about 2 week's, Then 3 day's earlier, They were caught in the act and were fired, But they still come sometimes either in the early hour's or later hour's of the day, However that morning, Some of the miner's saw 2 individual's going into the Queen's Lair, And since no one had come out since, It mean's they're still in there, After that i went into the mine, I walked through the caves and cavern's to a door not far away from the exit, It leaded into the miner's camp of the mine, I originally thought that no one would be there but there were actually 3 miner's there, I did'nt catch their name's but they did help, I asked all of them where the poacher's could be, And even though they did'nt know where they were, I could try going to The Queen's Lair and wait to see if they come later on, I then walked through more cave's and more cavern's until i reached the door which went to The Queen's Lair, I walked in and then strolled through the cave, And then i spotted two individual's over by a patch of egg sack's, I yelled out to them and they immediately spotted me, “You better leave before we decide to take action” said Sevillo in a threatening manner, “I won't, I've come by order's of Eydis Fire-Eye, Prepare to die you bastard's!” said i in the same manner as he, “Very well, But you'll be the fallen one here, Daynila, Stay here, I'll take care of this asshole” And so he charged at me with a pick in his hand, I of course drew my sword from it's holder, He swung twice, Missing both time's before i plunged my sword into his groin, He then fell to the ground, Dead, Daynila afterward's grew in anger before she herself charged at me, But this time, Before she could do anything, I slashed my sword across her leg's before stabbing her in the back while she lay on the ground, After the two were dead, I searched their bodies, There was nothing on them except for 10 kwama egg's and 2 miner's pick's, As i rose i saw another door which when opened lead to a short walkway in which lead to another door, This lead to outside, Which mean't they gained access to the mine through a secret entrance, And so it explained everything, And so i made my way back to Balmora to report their killing's to Eydis, I felt both joyfulness and sorrow and that moment, Joyfulness to know i was still a good swordsman but i also felt sorrow for killing the 2, However since it was they that attacked first, It was i who was the victor, As i came to the Fighter's Guild, A strange man said to me “I am a Sleeper, And i bring you a message, You cannot deny your lord Dagoth Ur, The Sixth House has risen and Dagoth is it's glory”, He was probably infected with a disease or something of the matter, I've heard that blight can sometime's drive a person mad if left untreated for too long, But after that rather odd encounter, I told Eydis and i was rewarded 300 drakes for the killing's, 150 for each, Which was a fair amount, And so i decided to retire for the night and return home, The day was long but profitable, And i looked forward to the work of tomorrow.


End file.
